nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Jericho Beck
Biography Early Life Jericho's mother died in childbirth. His father went mad with grief. He secretly blamed his son for his wife's death and punished him every day for it. Jericho's father was enlisted in CorSec, but none of his co-workers ever suspected that he went home to drink and beat his son every day. Jericho became a recluse, not even wanting to come out of his room in fear of his abusive father. While sitting on the floor in his empty room, Jericho started playing with a few of his father's tools he had left in the room. The tools that he used to torture Jericho. He reached out for one and it started to move. He quickly pulled his hand back and looked away, not sure of what had just happened. After a second, he looked at it again and held out his hand. The tool slid across the ground toward Jericho... slowly at first, then flew up into his hand. Jericho smiled as he grasped it and reached out for another with his other hand. It flew across the room and stuck into the wall. Jericho giggled as he continued to play with his newly found power. When Jericho was 12, he started to become immune to pain. One day, he found himself laughing as his father hit him. It finally stopped hurting. His father became enraged and grabbed a blaster. As he approached, Jericho continued laughing almost uncontrollably. were his father's last words. As he aimed the blaster, Jericho pointed at him. The Force flowed through Jericho's body, yet he had no idea what it was just yet. Jericho's father flew backwards and crashed through their apartment window. Jericho could only hear a scream as he fell over 100 stories to the ground. Career and Prison Jericho then started going to school. His foster family was much kinder to him than his drunk abusive father. Jericho started to study psychology, and found that it was extremely easy to read people. He could sense what they were thinking or feeling. Most of the experts in his field of study believed him to be a prodigy. He became a doctor of psychology by the age of 18. Just after starting his career, investigators in CorSec found that Jericho killed his father. Due to the alcohol in his system, they had believed that it was an accident and dropped the case. Jericho had confessed killing his father to his foster brother, who told CorSec. Jericho was arrested, tried, and sentenced to life in prison. Prison life was something that Jericho never got used to. The other inmates were constantly trying to abuse him... He found that he could do more than read people's minds, he could control them. He could make them see things that weren't there... make them go insane. After making seven cell mates commit suicide, Jericho was sent to solitary confinement. The prison guards were worried about containing Jericho, so they called the Jedi temple on Coruscant and informed them of Jericho's powers. Featured Events *Doctor of Insanity Pt. 1 (Jericho kills Norak Quime and takes his lightsaber) *Doctor of Insanity Pt. 2 (Jericho attempts to destroy CorSec HQ and meets Kyuubi Solo for the first time) *Path of the Avenger Pt. 5 (Jericho attempts to start a war by framing the Jedi in the viral outbreak in one of the Republic's top science facilities. He is captured by Jon Grymm.) Personality and traits Jericho has psychopathic and violent tendencies. Family is a touchy subject for him, since he never knew his mother and his father was an extremely abusive alcoholic. Jericho understands why he is subject to violent outbursts, but does nothing to prevent them. While in battle, he usually relies on his Force abilities and knowledge of psychology to break an opponent's will. He taunts and goads his opponents until they make a mistake, then takes advantage of it. Powers and abilities Jericho utilizes unorthodox fighting styles, using fear as his greatest weapon. He uses illusions to give the appearance of multiple copies of himself or changing environments. The holocron Jericho obtained from Norak Quime taught him how to treat any lightsaber fight as more of a mind game than a physical encounter. Jericho, unlike Mai Qel-Droma, fully understood the concept and uses it just as well as Quime. Force Abilities: Force Illusion, Force Insanity, Force Speed, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Force Sense, Dun Moch Weaponry: *Improvised Weapons: Due to his sadistic nature, everything looks like it could be used as a weapon to Jericho. *Norak Quime's lightsaber: (Jericho's first lightsaber, bright green blade) Stolen from the Jedi Master, this lightsaber caused much pain and suffering once in Jericho's possession. The saber was rendered useless after Jericho's reckless attempts to modify it. *''Blackheart:'' (Jericho's second lightsaber, crimson red blade) After failing to upgrade Quime's lightsaber, Jericho decided to try his hand at building his own. He put so much work into the saber known as Blackheart, that it is known to corrupt the sanity of those who can't handle its power. Jericho used it on Aurora once, which made her almost terrified of it. The saber was taken when Jericho was captured by Reaper's team of SIN commandos, and is currently being held in the artifact vault of the Jedi temple. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Jedi